


Pride in Love

by JasnNCarly



Category: Days of Our Lives, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: AJ receives advice from a stranger





	Pride in Love

“I don’t care who it is – I’d fight like hell for my kid.”  
  
AJ’s smile went sideways at her proclamation, amazing conversations could happen over coffee – especially with complete strangers in a random town who had no clue about Port Charles.  
  
“You’re really going to give up on your son? You don’t think he needs you?”  
  
Suddenly, not a thing was amusing. If he was anything Michael needed, he would’ve won against his brother and his mobster boss; instead, he accepted his walking papers at the fear of punishment – typical move.  
  
Sami scooted her chair forward, “Then fight. For him.”


End file.
